shugocharaweebsfandomcom-20200213-history
Miki
Miki (ミキ''; Miki'') is Amu Hinamori's second Guardian Character. She represents Amu's desire to be cool, artistic, and also disobedient and level-headed. Her fellow Guardian Characters are: Ran, Su, and Dia. In the anime television series, Miki is voiced by Nanae Katō. Appearance Miki generally wears a tomboyish outfit: A light blue long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a black vest. She also has dark blue shorts with a black line on it and black shoes. She has the image of a painter, complete with a light blue bag where she keeps her drawing supplies. From certain angles, Miki's art bag looks like a spade. She wears a large artist beret over her head, and the beret is decorated with a dark blue spade. She has dark blue eyes. Miki is often seen drawing in her sketchbook, and she takes it along with her drawing items much in the same way Ran brings her cheering pom-poms with her. She is ambidextrous, showing as how she mostly draws with her left hand, but occasionally switches hands every now and then. Whenever she is inspired by something or someone, she draws in her sketch book. Personality An artistic character, Miki is level-headed, calm and insightful. She is intuitive and seems to detect the presence of X-Eggs or Mystery Eggs better than her fellow Guardian Characters. She is also stubborn, disobedient and can be quite ironic at times, but overall she is very sensible and moderate. Miki is often seen carrying a notebook which she uses to draw pictures of her likings. The Shugo Chara! Encyclopedia! describes Miki as an "incredibly gifted artist" with a "cool personality". In some Pucchi Puchi episodes, she has her own lab with Ran and Su as her assistants. Special Powers Miki is able to let her drawings come off the sketchbook and turn real, for Amu to wear. She manifests her drawing powers by saying "Drew, Draw, Drawn!". Like the other Guardian Characters, Miki can sense the presence of X-Eggs and Wishing Eggs, and she senses other Guardian Characters better than Ran or Su. With her power, she can make her drawings real by using the brush and saying "Draw, Drew, Drawn". For example, in episode 13, she made a Christmas outfit for Amu in her notebook, and then turned it real. Character Change Her Character Change changes the cross hair clip (or clips) that Amu often wears into blue spade figures and grants Amu increased artistic abilities, such as music, drawing, designing or sculpture. Even though Amu becomes much more artistic, she has relatively little control over how or what she draws. Amu tends to, however, abuse the ability to make drawing or constructing sculptures easier. Character Transformations Amulet Spade Miki's Character Transformation changes Amu into a skilled artist called "Amulet Spade". Her first time using as Amulet Spade was in episode 6 of the first season. *'Appearance:' Amulet Spade wears a blue costume which consists of a light blue blouse with frilly sleeves and a ribbon at the back. She wears brown boots and dark blue shorts, with long stripy blue and white socks. Like Miki, most of her hair is inside an identical blue artist beret with a spade decoration. *'Items:' #Amulet Spade's Paintbrush #Amulet Spade's Baton *'Abilities:' Amulet Spade generally uses a gigantic paintbrush as her main weapon to create a flood of multi-colored paint to immobilize her target, which she calls "Colorful Canvas" and later an upgraded attack called "Colorful Canvas Special". Like "Amulet Heart" she sometimes uses this attack in combination with Tadase's "White Decoration". Just like Amulet Heart, she can use "Open Heart" to purify X-Eggs or X-Characters by sending glittering blue hearts over the target. She gains the power from the Humpty Lock. In the second season of the anime, Amulet Spade utilizes a conductor's baton in the shape of a treble clef as a weapon. She uses it for "Prism Music", which sends a barrage of colorful music notes. She can use the more powerful "Open Heart" to cleanse Wishing Eggs or corrupted Character Transformations. Amulet Fortune In Chapter 38 of the manga, Miki, along with Ran, Su and Dia join together in a Character Transformation, allowing Amu to Character Transform in Amulet Fortune, and also allowing Ikuto to turn into Seven Seas Treasure. *'Appearance: ' She wears a white bridal gown and veil, presenting a girl's desire to marry her one true love. *'Abilities:' Her only ability so far is a much more powerful Open Heart. She calls, "Open Heart Full Bloom! True Love". *'Trivia: ' This is the first joint transformation. Relationships Love Life * Miki is fond of the Guardian Characters Kiseki, Yoru, Daichi, Musashi, and Rhythm. This could imply the situation in Amu's heart. In volume two of the manga, Ran at first did not know that Miki was a girl, but realized she was after Miki admitted her crush on Kiseki, Yoru, and Daichi. *Miki is known for crushing on Kiseki because she is almost always around him and saying things like, "He's cool." which results in others sighing and shaking their heads. It is not known whether he returns these feelings, but in episode 92 of the anime, it is shown he could be jealous of Rhythm when Miki says, "Don't be selfish." *In Episode 99 Miki is shown being protected by Kiseki when the dog created by X-Egg energy appears. In Episode 57 when Kukai, Nagihiko and Tadase are turned 'cute', after Amu shouts Tadase's name, Miki is shown shouting Kiseki's name. Friendships *Miki gets along well with her "sisters", Su, Dia, and Ran. She also shares friendships with Il, El, Pepe, Musashi, Temari, Nana, Hotaru (in the anime), and Kusukusu. Trivia *Amu's guardians represent the four playing cards: Hearts (Ran), Spades (Miki), Clover (Su) and Diamonds (Dia). *"Miki" means "beautiful chronicle" in Japanese. *Miki generally uses "boku" for her 1st person pronoun instead of "atashi" or "watashi" like most girls. *Miki had a horn adorned with a spade in the "Lotta Love Lotta Love" ending. *Other then Dia, Amu character changes with Miki the least most. Memorable Quotes *"I'm Miki, Amu-chan's would-be self, but if Amu doesn't believe in me, I will disappear." (Episode 2, As to why she was flying off). *"Leave it to me!" (Episode 6, before conjuring the paintbrush). *"Having many interests is the mark of a woman." *"Amu-chan, Character Transform with me!" (Episode 55). *"I, born and raised inside an egg, and now, occasionally residing in an egg, go by the name of Miki and nothing more. I implore you, welcome 'the wandering art master.' Miki will now take the stage!" (Pucchi Puchi Short 1). *"Kiseki!" (Episode 57) *"Drew Draw Drawn!" (Episode 2) Gallery File:Pucchi_miki.jpg|thumb|Miki as Professor Miki in Pucchi Puchi. music baton.png|Amulet Spade's Baton Miki.gif|Miki 561px-Gorgeous Spade.jpg|Gorgeous Spade MikiChibi.jpg|Miki (chibi) Amulet Spade 1.jpg|Amulet Spade Amulet Spade.gif|Amulet Spade 2 Lollipop.png|Lollipop Miki 2.gif|Miki 2 Miki 3.gif|Miki 3 Miki 4.jpg|Amu and Miki 1.jpg|MikixYoru 2.jpg|Valentines Day 3.jpg|YoruxMiki 4.jpg|Kiss 5.jpg|Tree Amu and Miki.jpg Miki4.gif|Miki was just hugged by Rhythm (episode 92) Miki3.gif|Miki is telling Amu about her three crushes. Episode-83-shugo-chara-6249029-450-251.jpg Episode-87-shugo-chara-6746012-450-253.jpg|Miki as a doctor images (4).jpg Shugo-Chara-ep-s-shugo-chara-4641670-500-281.jpg See also *Guardian Character *Amu Hinamori *Ran *Su *Dia *Dollhouse *Yoru *Notices